


nowhere left to run

by Jesse123456



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse123456/pseuds/Jesse123456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Lawson owns an oil plantation which has up to four slaves working on the plantation day in day out, one of his slaves Called Rue but his real name is Kyle who has lost his family and wants his freedom has been mistaken for another guy called Larry, they look identical, Kyle tells Louis that he is not the guy he wants but he does not listen and instead it take a guy called Ethan to come to his rescue.<br/>With Ethan and his mates will Kyle win back his freedom? Will Ethan helps him escape from his master in time?<br/>What sacrifices will they have to make?<br/>Will Ethan wish he hadn't helped this young boy?<br/>Will Ethan or Kyle be killed when Kyle’s master returns?<br/>How will Ethan cope with the death of his friends?<br/>Ethan is killed and there is no way out<br/>Kyle is taken back to the oil plantation where he is brutally punished there seems to be no hope for this young lad.</p><p>Read on to find out what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction to nowhere left to run

**Author's Note:**

> It is 1982 when the Slave trade is in full swing

Benedict cumberbatch owns a oil plantation which has up to four slaves working on the plantation day in day out, one of his slaves Called Rui but his real name is Louis, louis who has lost his family and wants his freedom has been mistaken for another guy called Larry, they look identical, Louis tells Benedict that he is not the guy he wants but he does not listen and instead it take a guy called Ethan to come to his rescue.

With Ethan and his mates will Louis win back his freedom?, will Ethan helps him escape from his master in time?

What sacrifices will they have to make?

Will Ethan wish he hadn't helped this young boy?

Will Ethan or Louis be killed when Louis' master returns?

How will Ethan cope with the death of his friends?

Ethan is killed and there is no way out

Louis is taken back to the oil plantation where he is brutally punished there seems to be no hope for this young lad. 

Read on to find out what happens


	2. the beginning

It was 1800 the Slave Trade is in full swing here in Britain.

  
I am going to tell you a story about how I won back my freedom with the help of Ethan and his friends, without them I would still be there drilling for oil, day in day out with little food and water in he baking sun.  
My name Is Athos Smith, people call me Rui which is my name in japan and I am a Slave to Mark Lawson, master to us, I have been here for the last 5 years, mistaken for a man called Larry. I started here when I was in my teens and now I am in my 20's. I have no Family they were killed trying to protect me but I will tell you more about that later on.  
let me tell you a bit about The oil plantation where I was a Slave, it was built in the yearly 1600's not long before the slave trade happened, there are four people working on the oil plantation, including me, two men and one women and one young lad that was me I was the young lad.

  
Oh did I hope and pray that I would be freed some point, and It happened, it was 1805 when the 'master' got in a extra pair of hands tot help me build a wooded hut, so people can sit under it.  
one day me and his lad where taking, when I asked him if he could write a letter to high court asking them for freedom papers to prove that I am who I say I am, he told me he would be delighted to write my letters to the high court if any way it could give me my freedom.

  
two weeks later a horse and cart pulled up and the man held my name and told me to come to him, so I did as I was told.

"are you Rui, sir?" the the oldish gentleman

  
"yes sir I am" I told him

"do you come by any other name than Rui?" he asked me again

"yes, Athos Smith, Sir" I told him

"do you know who that is over there?" he asked me another Question

I just stare at him and my heart drops because It was my old mate, Steve,

"Steve Jones” I finally said

"whats going on here?" asked the Benedict

"this here is a free man" said the man for Steve Jones’ cart

"no he's not he is my Slave I spent good money on this young lad" yelled Lawson

"get your hand off of him now" said Steve pulling me onto my feet

"come on now Athos, come on up" said Steve's right hand man

I got onto the cart and we rode off up the track when we got shot at, we rode faster and lost them.

I must of fallen asleep because when I woke up I found myself back in London.

I walked down stares when I was greeted by the man who came to the oil plantation.

"I am glad you are up and ok" asked the boy

"thank you, I guess I oh my freedom to you, what is your name?" I asked him

"oh yeah, my names Is Ethan" said Ethan.

he both exchanged handshakes and went out the door for a cup of coffee together, I was paying as I owned him my freedom.


	3. the wedding

two months later

Two months had passed since I was freed, Me and Ethan had decided to move in together, I caught up with my girlfriend/fiancee about a week after I got back, and in just two weeks from now me and my fiancee are getting married. I can't wait my mates are going to be there, and I will be a free man.

A week later

"do you Athos Smith take Ruby Sutton to be your wife?" asked the vicar

"I do" I said

"do you Ruby Sutton Take Athos Smith to be your husband?" asked the vicar

"I do" said Ruby

"then I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" said the vicar

we kissed and then walked out of the church to the reception to sign our vows. we then left for the engagement party at the local pub, which my mate Jon did for us, and It was amazing.

"Hi Athos, I am so glad that you are my brother in law" said Stan

"thanks me too, I'll catch you later yeah?" I told him

"sure thing, but let me tell you one thing" said Stan

"yeah what?" I asked him

"if you ever hurt her I will hurt you, toucher you and then kill you and throw into the sea, are we clear?" said Stan

"yeah, I would never hurt her, and If I did then I would happily let you hurt me" I told him

"good" said Stan as he walked away

why would I ever want to hurt my wife? I love her I would never of married her if I did not love her with all my heart.

anyway, the party was in full swing so I decided to take Ruby outside for a bit of alone time, It was nice and quiet near the pool, so we went and sat near the edge of the pool.

"Ruby, why does your brother think I would hurt you?" I asked her

"I don't know Athos" she told me

"ok, I forgot to tell you, I have a present for you at our new place" I told her

she looked shocked that I had brought a new place but even more shocked to find that there is something in the house for her as well.


End file.
